Lips of an Angel
by obsessedchick15
Summary: Susan unexplainibly comes back to Narnia. Late at night, she and Caspian have a conversation. the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Post- VDT  Lilliandil mentioned, but part of storyline  first songfic! no flames.


_**AN:/ hello, obsessedchick15 here. okay, this is a songfic for Suspian. this is totally AU, and sadly it will never happen. but i love this song and it just fits right into place, along with many other songs. so i hope i get some tearjerkers, but other than that, enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Chronicles of Narnia. that is owned by C. S. Lewis. i do not own the song Lips of an Angel. that is owned by Hinder. it is a really great song. if you have not heard of it, go listen to it. **_

* * *

**_Honey why you calling me, so late?_**  
**_It's kinda hard to talk right now._**  
**_Honey why you crying, is everything okay?_**  
**_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud._**

Caspian was still up late at night. He was working on documents that have been piled on his desk since he was gone. Just a few months ago, he came back from his voyage on the Dawn Treader. That was the final trip any Pevensie would ever make into Narnia. As much as Caspian wanted to sleep, he couldn't; these documents were to be signed and done the next arfternoon. _'Damn'_ was the first thing he thought. But even with the hardest things in life coming up at him, Caspian thought his life was feeling into place.

As Caspian was coming back to Narnia, he brought Lilliandil with him. Over the months, they got to know each other; as well as fall in love. They were known as a couple already for the past few months, some considered them already married. But Caspian was planning to make it official. He was planning to propose to Lilliandil soon, and it was the only news buzzing around the castle. Lilliandil knew nothing of the upcoming proposal. Even though he had fallen for the half-star, his heart still held for Susan's. Caspian knew that they could never be, but he still held on anyways. But Lilliandil was there for him, there to love him forever.

Caspian thought about Susan frequently, especially that night. He felt as though he was betraying Susan, he felt as though he was betraying their love. But he knew that Susan fought for him to have the throne and become King. He knew that they hadn't expected to fall in love. But he knew, somehow he knew, that Susan would have to deal with him marrying someone else. And that someone would be Lilliandil.

Suddenly, a knock took Caspian away from his thoughts.

"Come in." Caspian said, his voice a little strained from his silence. A guard came in and bowed to Caspian. Caspian got out of his chair and looked at the guard.

"Is anything the matter?" Caspian asked, getting a little worried about more invaders.

"Nothing lethal, your highness." the man said, sensing Caspian's discomfort. Caspian sighed with relief until the guard said, "It's the guest, sir."

Caspian looked at the man with confusion. "Guest? What guest? Are you referring to Lilliandil?"

"No, sire. Not thy queen-to-be. But she is in fact a queen." All of a sudden, Caspian's heart started racing.

"What queen?"

"A Queen of Old, sir." the guard hesitated. "The Gentle Queen, sir."

And Caspian knew his heart had skipped a beat.

"S-Susan?"

"Yes, sir. She is asking for your company."

Caspian couldn't believe it. Susan Pevensie was back in Narnia, when she was told she wouldn't return.

"All right. Lead me to her room." Caspian said. The guard nodded and they left his room.

They walked through stairwells and empty corridors. Caspian's heart was beating fast and he could hear it. He was pretty sure that the guard could hear it as well. Somewhere in Caspian's mind told him that he shouldn't. It's hard to mix his personal life with his king life. Soon after, they reached the queen's temporary bedroom. The guard bowed to Caspian and was on his way.

Before the guard could get far, Caspian asked, "This is real, isn't it? It's not a dream?"

"Not a dream at all your majesty. Not a dream at all." the guard replied, then left.

Caspian stared at the door, his heart racing. He closed his eyes and knocked. He waited for someone to open the door, but no one came. So, he quietly entered the room.

He scanned the place, not finding anything or anyone. Suddenly, by the balcony, he heard soft crying. He slowly walked towards the balcony and looked.

Leaning against the railing stood Susan, looking beautiful underneath the moonlight. She wore a halter neck short dress. It had a mesh overlay with a contrast band waist. Over the mesh overlay was a floral design. The ruche bodice had boning-like detail, it was able to be closed by a zipper in the back, and it went up to her knee. The purple dress fit her perfectly, standing out against her pale skin. Her hair flowed down her back in graceful dark waves. She wore black flats, going along with the outfit. (AN:/ dress picture on my profile)

She did not notice that Caspian had entered the room and cried to herself. Caspian watched the beautiful queen. His heart ached at her pain. Her sobs rang in his ears. He felt as if he could do nothing at all.

"Queen Susan?" Caspian said. Susan looked up at him, shocked but utterly happy. Even though the tears streaked her face, she smiled up at him.

"Hello, Caspian." she said, her voice quivering a bit.

"My queen, may you come inside? It's a bit cold out." he replied, taking a step forward and stretching out his hand. Susan bit her lip and put her hand on his. He led her inside and lit the fireplace that accompanied the room. Susan sat down on the bed, wiping away her tears. Caspian went to sit next to her but before he could even reach the bed, Susan hugged him. Caspian wrapped his arms around her, glad that she was actually there, and not a figment of his imagination.

Susan immediately felt relief wash over her was Caspian's strong arms embraced her. She was scared; scared about what had just happened and what will happen next. She couldn't believe that she was actually back in Narnia. Susan was finally home… but for how long?

"Susan, my queen, what is wrong?" Caspian asked as he stroked her hair. She cried into him, never wanting to let go.

"I-I-"

"My dear, why are you crying?" Caspian asked, as he walked them over to the bed. They both sat on it and Caspian unwrapped his arms. He held her hands in his and looked into her tear-streaked face.

"I-" she started a little loud.

"Sh… I'm sorry, Susan but you mustn't be too loud. If the whole castle knows you're here this late at night…" and Caspian began to think of the inevitable.

"I'm sorry." she said in a low voice. "It's just that… I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"What will happen next. About what just happened to me. One minute, I'm at a ceremony party, the next I'm at Cair Paravel… and thank you for fixing it. It means a lot."

"It was the only way to honor way properly." Caspian smiled.

_**Well, my girl's in the next room.  
Sometimes I wish she was you.  
I guess we never really moved on.**_

"I heard from Lucy that you haven't chosen a queen yet. Has that status changed?" she asked.

"Uh… Well, I'm planning on it. I actually have found someone." Caspian said, cautiously and hesitantly. He looked into Susan's watery blue eyes and saw nothing but hope and happiness. But he didn't notice that gleam of sadness.

"That's good Caspian. You… found someone to love." she said, even though her voice was cracking.

"She is in the next room, a few feet away from this room."

Susan didn't look at him, just looking at her hands. She closed her eyes, preventing her tears from spilling.

"But… there are times when I wish she was you."

Susan then looked at him. "What?"

"You have my heart, Susan. You always did. No one can ever take it from you, even if I marry anyone else."

Susan looked at him and single tears, one-by-one made their way down her cheeks.

"Have you found anyone?" Caspian asked, looking away. He expected her to say yes, due to the fact that she had many suitors, whether it were in Narnia or even in her world.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you're thinking. That many suitors would change my status from 'single' to 'in a relationship'. You would think that I would change the way my heart thinks and give it to a person who you, Peter and Edmund would think was unworthy for it. But no one could ever steal my heart away from the one who has had it from the start."

"And who may that be?"

"The one and only owner is you, Caspian. You have had my heart all this time, even when we were apart." She said, slightly smiling. Caspian held a small smile and stroked away a tear with his thumb.

"I guess we never really moved on, did we?" Susan asked.

"I guess not."

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name.  
It sounds so sweet.  
Coming from the lips of an angel,  
hearing those words,  
it makes me weak.**_

"How long has it been since the Narnian Revolution?" Susan asked, taking off her flats.

"About three years, nearing four. How long has it been for you?"

"About a year, nearing two. Since Lucy, Edmund and Eustace have left?"

"A few months. Same question?"

"The same." After that, it got bit silent.

"You know, it's been hell not hearing Edmund's taunting voice, or Lucy's excitement, Peter's protective speeches, or your gentle voice." Caspian stated.

"I know what you mean. Everyone is saying that it's been a damn living hell not hearing that accent of yours." she said. Caspian laughed slightly.

"It's good to see you again, Susan." Caspian said.

"It's good seeing you, Caspian." Susan said. "I like hearing you say my name." she added quietly.

"Why?" he asked, strangely feeling flattered.

"It sounds nice coming from you. The way you say it, it just sounds so… sweet."

"I like how you say my name. You say it with so much emotion. So much…" he didn't finish his sentence. He knew how she said his name: love.

"You make it sound like they are coming out from the lips of an angel." He said instead. Susan lightly laughed. Caspian relished in that melodious sound.

"You have a way with words." she laughed.

"But I speak the truth. When you say it, I just can't help but feel weak. To me, you have the way with words." he replied, grinning and blushing slightly.

"That's how I feel when you say my name. I feel weak. You make me feel weak." She admitted. Caspian looked into her crystal blue eyes, and saw adoration.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye.  
But girl you make it  
hard to be faithful  
with the lips of an angel.**_

"I think you should head to your room now." Susan said looking out towards the balcony.

"Why?"

"It is late; you have important things for you to do tomorrow."

"Well I don't want to say goodnight just yet." Susan smiled a bit.

"But don't you have plans to start with Lilliandil?"

"My dear, not every day must I be with her. Even if I should, I cannot leave a Queen of Old alone with nothing to do."

"You must have faith in me that I can find something to do."

"You make it hard to be faithful when you have lips of an angel."

She lightly and playfully smacked his arm. "Like I said, you have a way with words."

He laughed and looked at her.

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight.  
And yes, I've dreamt of you too.  
Does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue.**_

"You know, it's pretty strange but in a funny way that we are talking tonight." Caspian said.

"Why is that?"

"Well…. I was actually starting to plan… when to propose to-"

"Lilliandil." She finished for him.

"Yes. And I actually started planning tonight."

"Oh." was all she could say. Again, it grew silent.

"You know, since the day you have left, you were always in my dreams." Caspian said.

"Really?" Susan looked at him.

"Yes. You were all that I have dreamt about for the past three years. Nothing else."

"Not even when Lilliandil arrived?"

"Not even then."

Suddenly, they heard a sudden clatter a few feet away. They heard footsteps, but they were as light as a feather.

"Do you think she knows?" Susan asked.

"Knows what?"

"That you and I are talking. Do you think it will start a fight between you two?"

"It won't start a fight. She knows about our past experiences and actually admires it and respects it. I don't think she knows about us talking right now. Does Peter know where you are?"

"I don't think so. I don't think he would even think that I'm in Narnia, considering that we were told that we couldn't come back. But, I guess deep down he does know."

_**Well, my girl's in the next room.  
Sometimes I wish she was you.  
I guess we never really moved on.**_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name.  
It sounds so sweet.  
Coming from the lips of an angel,  
hearing those words  
it makes me weak.**_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye.  
But girl you make it  
hard to be faithful  
with the lips of an angel.**_

Even if Lilliandil was in his life, Caspian knew that Susan would be the true holder of his heart. Even if he loved Lilliandil, he would never be able to let go of Susan. When Susan said his name, it was soft and loving. Her words were so sweet, so soft, so kind and so gentle. It was as if her words came out of the lips of an angel. Her beautiful voice made him melt with love. She was his weakness. Susan's love was his weakness. He wanted her to stay. He didn't want her to leave him like she did the last time. Caspian wanted her to be with him forever. He made things hard to have faith in for Susan, in which she said "you have a way with words".

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name.  
It sounds so sweet.  
Coming from the lips of an angel,  
hearing those words,  
it makes me weak.**_

They talked the entire night. They admitted things they wouldn't have admitted, but they felt the need to. They spoke words that made the other's heart swell; they glanced at each other lovingly. Their words came from the lips of an angel, making them feel weak enough to do nothing but sleep.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye.  
But girl you make it  
hard to be faithful  
with the lips of an angel.**_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye.  
But girl you make it  
hard to be faithful  
with the lips of an angel**_.

Caspian left Susan's room at three in the morning. He bid her goodnight, technically good morning, and headed to his room. As much as he hesitated to leave, he had to. He reached his room and sighed, mixed with a yawn. Caspian didn't bother to finish the documents. He could finish it in the morning. He slipped into his pajamas and went to bed. He had a peaceful sleep that night, and then woke up at 10. For him, this was early. He got dressed and headed to Susan's room. Before he could even knock on her door, it opened.

Susan stood there, tears once again streaking her face. Caspian looked confused until he saw Aslan by the bed, sitting on his hind legs.

"I'm so sorry, Caspian. This is what I was afraid." Susan cried.

"No, don't be sorry. There is no need to be afraid. You will always have me close by."

Caspian took off a chain that was wound around his neck and gave it to Susan. The lone pendant was a C. Susan cried as he put it on her and looked at him. She stood on her tippy toes and lightly kissed his lips. He kissed back a bit before she pulled away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Just like the last time. Susan pulled back and looked into his dark, watery orbs before walking to Aslan. She put her hand to her heart as she looked at Caspian. Caspian did the same and watched as she disappeared once again. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked around, looking for anything to show that she was there. The only thing to show that she had been there was a butterfly shaped clip. Tears fell down his face, as their memories together came in a rush. Right next to the clip was a note.

_**Honey why you calling me so late?**_

_"Forever in my heart you will be. No matter where we are or who we are with, I love you and you have the lips of an angel. –Susan"_

* * *

_AN:/ and there you are. this is my first songfic ever so... i hope i did well and i hope i got a few tears. im not joking when i saw this. when i was writing when i was writing out the last few paragraphs, i started to cry myself. corny and weird, i know. but the suspian moments came back to me. but anyway, please review and tell me if it was heartbreaking or anything. no flames, please._

_and the link to susan's dress is on my profile. __if the one on my profile doesnt work, then try this one. go on yahoo. com and type in "semi formal dresses 2008". it's on the second page, second to last. hopefully, it will work._

_please review :)_


End file.
